


Medical Cockblocking: Bones technically has the power

by finefunkyandfresh



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is So Done, Gen, Kirk is soft and i love him ok bye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefunkyandfresh/pseuds/finefunkyandfresh
Summary: Spock and Kirk bring up the nature of their relationship to Bones.





	Medical Cockblocking: Bones technically has the power

**Author's Note:**

> It came to my attention that in the starfleet you have to have permission from a medical officer, so of course I had to write this.

“I’m sorry, excuse me, maybe I heard you wrong the first time.” Bones sputters, massaging his temples. “What the fuck?” 

*15 minutes earlier*

“Captain.” Spock swiftly entered his captain’s quarters.  
“Oh, Mister Spock, why hello.” Kirk grinned, looking up to greet Spock. “What brings you here this fine day?”  
“I would like to discuss something in regards to our. . .newly developed relationship.” Spock begins. “As I’m sure you well know, it is Starfleet regulation to have medical permission before engaging in an interspecies relationship.”  
“Yes, this is true. I suppose we should pay a visit to medbay, shouldn’t we?”  
“I think that wise, Jim.” Spock confirmed.

Kirk couldn’t help smiling to himself at the sound of Spock calling him ’Jim’.

***

“Well hello there Bones.”  
“Jim, Spock.” Bones nodded at the pair. “Is everything ok? What brings you to my medbay today?”  
“Well you see,” Kirk began.  
“The Captain and I are dating.” Spock said bluntly. Kirk had been planning on beating around the bush a bit, but Spock really just cut to the chase.

Bones mouth fell open and he looked to Kirk helplessly. Kirk smiled and nodded in confirmation. 

“I’m sorry, excuse me, maybe I heard you wrong the first time.” Bones sputters, massaging his temples. “What the fuck?”

“I assure you, you heard him right.” Kirk said. “And, well, it’s Starfleet regulation to receive medical permission before being in an interspecies relationship.”  
“Of course, of course.” Bones chuckled. “So basically, what you’re saying is that I have the medical authority to cockblock you.”  
“To put it crudely.”  
“Well,” Bones sighed, “I don’t see any medical problem with this. Made clear by Spocks very exsistence, humans and vulcans are free to fuck as they please, so a human and half vulcan should present no dangers. Now I will still have to give both of you a thorough medical examination, especially seeing as some of you have not been in for a routine checkup lately.” Bones glared in Kirks direction.  
“But other than that, we’re clear?” Kirk asked.  
“Yep.” Bones sighed. “But I’m still extremely confused on how this even happened.”

“Well,” started Spock.  
“Buh eh eh-” Interjected Bones, waving his finger in Spock's face. “I don’t even want to know.”


End file.
